A number of conventional driver assistance systems assist in the driving function of the vehicle as well as further functions of the vehicle like, for example, adaptive cruise control, rear-impact warning, lane-keeping assistance, night-vision camera with person recognition, parking assistance for the automatic parking of the vehicle and a lane-change assistance system for detecting a vehicle in a blind spot. Various driver assistance systems are described in the article “Zukunft der Fahrerassistenz mit neuen E/E-Architekturen” (Future of Driver Assistance with New E/E Architectures), ATZ Elektronik, April 2011, pages 8 to 15.